Generally, a battery pack for charging and supplying electricity is mounted within vehicles using the electricity as an energy source. These vehicles include a general electric vehicle that uses the electricity as the energy source and a hybrid vehicle using both of a fuel and the electricity as the energy source as well as a general vehicle. In the battery pack according to the related art mounted within the vehicle heat is generated due to a chemical change generated in a process of charging or supplying the electricity. Since the heat generated as described above may lower performance and a lifespan of the battery pack, a cooling apparatus for maintaining the battery pack in an appropriate temperature range is provided.
The cooling apparatus may be an air cooling type or a water cooling type. Recently, a battery pack managing apparatus including a thermoelectric element disposed at an upper portion of the battery pack to convert the heat of the battery pack into electricity has been developed. However, an electricity supplying apparatus for a vehicle according to the related art has a spatial limitation in installing the thermoelectric element due to wirings connected to the battery pack, other components disposed in the vicinity of the battery pack, and the like. Therefore, it may be difficult to install the thermoelectric element and connect the wirings, such that structural improvement is demanded.
In addition, in the related art, a phenomenon that the thermoelectric element disposed at the upper portion of the battery pack is separated from the battery pack due to vibrations, or the like, transferred through the vehicle, or the like, has occurred, which decreases cooling efficiency and power generation efficiency and causes an electrical short-circuit.